Conventional wireless cellular telephone networks were designed to provide coverage for a given area, so that rather large cells (with radii of approximately one to five miles or more) were originally positioned in such a way that coverage was optimal.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method to determine a cell position in an existing wireless network and, more particularly, for determining how to optimally position a new or existing cell within an existing overloaded cell that is running out of capacity in a wireless network so as to optimize the offloading capacity.